hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 511 - 5 Chefs Compete
The eleventh episode of Season 5 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX, on April 16, 2009. On that episode happened a trip to Atlantic City to visit the prize hotel, one chef is forced to withdraw because of their health, and another chef proved they did not deserve immunity during that night’s service. Intro Continuing from the previous episode, Ramsay announced he was shutting down Hell’s Kitchen, much to the shock and disappointment of the final five. However, he continued by revealing that they would be leaving for Atlantic City to visit the Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa for a few days, as he was hoping they would see what was at stake, much to the relief and excitement of the chefs. Trip to Borgata The next morning, the final five left Hell’s Kitchen and drove down to the airport, where a private jet was waiting for them. Later that night, they arrived at Atlantic City, and made their way to the Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa, where they met Michael Facenda, the Director of Marketing. The following day, the chefs were given a tour of the hotel by Facenda, who reminded them of the grand prize one of them would win, even showing the construction site of what their restaurant would be, sparking inspiration to all of them. For the rest of the day, the chefs relaxed at the hotel. Later that evening, the chefs went to the SeaBlue restaurant for dinner. They met VP Food and Beverage Nicholas Kurban, and Executive Chef Ron Ross, and got a chance to speak with them. A few minutes in, Robert excused himself from the table and left, which Andrea took notice of. What the other chefs did not know was that Robert was not feeling well and was having chest pain. The local paramedic came to check on him, and she recommended him to leave for the hospital, as the other chefs expressed concern for his well-being. Later that night, Robert called Ben and informed he was at the hospital, with Ben relaying the news to the other chefs. At 11:35 pm, the remaining four chefs returned to Hell’s Kitchen, but were still concerned about Robert's status, with Danny and Ben fearing he would be forced to leave the competition. Robert's exit A couple of days later, the four chefs met Ramsay, who was aware about what happened at the Borgata. However, Ramsay revealed that Robert was back at Hell’s Kitchen, much to their relief, and asked Robert how he was doing. Unfortunately, Robert revealed he was diagnosed with pericarditis, a condition that would eventually lead to heart disease, and based on the doctor’s orders, he would not be able to come back in the competition. Everybody was heartbroken by the news, and Robert said goodbye to the other chefs, hugging each of them. Before leaving, Ramsay told Robert that he has been a fantastic competitor and had the potential to win the competition. After that, Robert gave Ramsay his jacket and left as the remaining chefs gave him a standing ovation. Robert received a retrospective montage of his run during his exit interview. Individual challenge After Robert's exit, Ramsay told the final four that it was back to business now. For their next challenge, each chef would create a new signature dish that would be their highlight at the Borgata, and the winner of that challenge would receive immunity at the next elimination. The chefs had 45 minutes to cook their dish, and had access to any ingredients they wanted to use. Each chef managed to complete their dishes and plate them in time. Danny was up first, and while his pan seared scallops with citrus basil champagne sauce and ginger did not look creative, it was praised for its flavor and perfectly cooked scallops. Andrea's green tea crusted tuna with black sesame rice cake was praised for its build up and managed to have all of her parts work well together. Paula's smoked salmon ceviche was deemed delicious and had great seasoning. Finally, Ben's pan roasted tiger prawns with mango scented turnips and basil crushed Yukon gold potatoes was stated to look prettier than Ben, according to Ramsay, but was criticized for only using the prawn tails instead of the whole prawn. Afterwards, Ramsay ruled out Ben, and out of the remaining three chefs, he announced that Andrea was the winner. Reward Andrea won immunity for that night’s service. Back in the dorms, Ben and Danny vented how Andrea won despite the fact her dish was not cooked, and looked like she would have been the next to go until then. Both Danny and Ben realized that they, along with Paula, would have to do their best in that night’s service in order to survive. Before service Later on that day, the four remaining chefs got to work on prepping for that night’s service. With only three minutes left until the doors opened, Ramsay had all of them lined up and expressed excitement for that night as he had the best four at the moment, while reminding Andrea to prove why she deserved her immunity. After reminding them how the Borgata trip motivated them, Ramsay told Jean-Philippe to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Immediately, the four chefs were vocal with each other, and Andrea and Danny sent over their appetizers out successfully. However, Jean-Philippe soon came back with a plate of raw scallops, and Ramsay noticed that Andrea did not turn her flat tops on full, while telling her to speed up. Andrea's next attempt came out overcooked, which slowed the momentum down. 30 minutes into service, despite Andrea's problems, the four chefs were moving onto entrées. However, Ben could not remember what was recently called out and needed Paula's help. Then, Ben proved to be unresponsive and sent up cold carrot purée, but managed to heat it up quickly. Despite that, Ramsay lectured Ben on his attitude and threatened him with elimination if he would send up anymore cold food. Paula asked Andrea for a time to send her Wellingtons, but Andrea revealed she needed four minutes on her salmon. Ramsay told Paula to send her Wellingtons despite Andrea's slow performance, and Paula sent up beautifully cooked Wellingtons to the pass. An hour and a half into dinner service, because of Paula's strong performance, the final four sent out almost half of their entrées to the dining room. However, Ben forgot another order, which caused an annoyed Ramsay to remind him what was next. Then, Ramsay noticed that Ben's station was in disarray, and told him he was so full of shit he did not even know he was shit, while chewing him out for giving excuses. Ramsay kicked Ben out of the kitchen, but Ben decided to pull himself together and fight back. Ramsay reluctantly allowed Ben back in, but ordered him to wake up. Meanwhile, Jean-Philippe sent back a raw salmon to the kitchen, but Ramsay was more upset that Andrea was not communicating properly. Ben managed to fight back after his slow start, but Andrea continued to struggle, causing Ramsay to order Danny to help her out. Danny was irritated for helping Andrea out since she was immune, and Andrea sent up two raw John Dories to the pass, causing Ramsay to accuse her of trying to sabotage everybody else due to being safe. Andrea argued she was not, but she also burned her tuna, much to her own dismay. Despite Andrea's problems, the team was able to send out their last ticket, but Danny knew that service was really rough. Post-mortem The four chefs were lined up, and Ramsay called that night’s service embarrassing, criticizing them for having no teamwork or any fight, and ordered them to think of two people for elimination. Back in the dorms, Ben told Andrea that if she was not immune, she would definitely be up for elimination due to her poor performance, which Danny agreed. However, it was a tough choice on who would be up there as Ben knew he had a poor night, but Danny and Paula were solid on their stations. Ben struggled to nominate a second person for elimination. Elimination Andrea announced that Ben was the first nominee, and Paula was the second. Ramsay was shocked about Paula's nomination, and when he asked why, Andrea claimed it was her lack of communication. Ramsay called Ben and Paula down, but before Paula could finish her plea, Ramsay sent her back in line and called Andrea down, as she was the worst performer, along with being the reason Ben had a bad night. After listening to Ben and Andrea's pleas, Ramsay decided to eliminate neither of them, as Andrea was immune and he could not eliminate Ben in good conscience because his performance, while not great, was not as bad as Andrea's. However, Ramsay did warn Andrea that if she was not immune, she would have definitely been eliminated. Afterwards, he dismissed the final four back to the dorms, and Robert received the burning picture sequence. Ramsay gave no comment on Robert's departure. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes